Double Date
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: In SSN 1, Reba and Lori Ann reference to a double date with Reba/Parker and Lori Ann/Brock. This is that date! One shot unless more requested by readers.


**A/N: In **_**Reba**_** season one's episode "The Story of a Divorce" Reba and Lori Ann were talking about 'the double date story' with Cheyenne. I wanted to elaborate more on that double date. This is a one shot unless somebody likes it enough and wants me to write more than one chapter.**

Reba McKinney and Lori Ann Garner were standing in a bar one evening waiting for their dates.

"I cannot believe that I actually let you set me up on a blind date." Lori Ann said sipping from a glass. Reba leaned up against the counter.

"Oh come on Lori Ann. It'll be fun. Parker said it is a guy from one of his classes that he knows you'll get along with fine." Reba stated. Lori Ann rolled her eyes and took a sip off the glass again.

"If there was anybody I'd want to get along with, it'd be Parker." Lori Ann stated. Reba turned and looked at her.

"I'm dating Parker, Lori Ann." Reba scolded.

"I know. But man has he got a butt." Lori Ann hollered. Just then Parker Reynolds and his friend walked over to them.

"Hi Reba." Parker kissed her. Then Parker looked at Lori Ann. "Lori Ann, this is my friend Brock Hart. Brock, this is Reba's friend Lori Ann Garner." Brock looked at Lori Ann.

"Hello Lori Ann." Brock said. Lori Ann quickly finished off her drink after looking at Brock.

"Hello Brock." She replied.

"Well? Should we be going? The movie is going to be starting soon." Parker stated.

"What are we going to see Parker?" Reba asked curiously.

"That one you wanted to go see before but we couldn't go."

"Oh okay!" Reba exclaimed. Lori Ann scoffed and grabbed her purse. She and Brock lingered behind Reba and Parker. Brock seemed pretty nervous.

"Hi." He did a slight wave. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Hi."

"I'm- I'm thinking about going to dental school." Brock stated.

"Oh that's good. I'm going to marry a rich man." Lori Ann replied. Brock nodded.

"You do that." Brock said. Reba and Parker had reached the car already and they turned to see where the others were.

"Come on guys! Don't lag behind!" Reba hollered. Lori Ann and Brock caught up to them.

"You owe me big time for this!" Lori Ann hissed in Reba's ear as she got into the car with Brock. Reba laughed as she got into the car with Parker.

"Do you really think that Lori Ann and Brock would be a good pair?" Reba chuckled. Then Parker laughed.

"Well, I must admit that maybe they aren't exactly perfect for each other, but I think they'll be okay for tonight." Parker said and then lightly kissed Reba's lips.

_"He's so sweet. I love him, but we have been together for six months and there aren't any more sparks in his kiss today than back then. What am I still doing here? I need to talk to him soon before he gets too attached." _Reba thought to herself. She pulled away and that made Parker look at her.

"What's wrong Reba?" Parker asked.

"Nothing. I just think that we should be heading to the theater because Brock and Lori Ann might miss us." Reba replied. Parker laughed.

"Okay, we'll go." Parker put the car in drive and started driving from the bar to the theater. He took her hand in his while he was driving. It took about ten minutes to get to the theater because it was in the next town over. They got into the theater and Parker didn't let go of Reba's hand at all while they were in line. He wasn't being overly protective, just being kind to his girlfriend. Lori Ann touched Reba's shoulder and leaned into her ear.

"I will pay you back for this! He is irritating!" Lori Ann exclaimed in Reba's ear.

"I'm sorry Lori Ann, I didn't know." Reba replied. Lori Ann glared at her.

"Maybe you did. I would have been better off left by myself in that bar than here with him." Lori Ann stated. Reba shrugged and they walked off towards the theater.

[

About halfway through the movie, Reba had to use the restroom so she excused herself and Lori Ann followed her out.

"I'm getting out of here! I cannot stand bein' here another minute THAT man!" Lori Ann hollered in the bathroom.

"Lori Ann! I'm sure it'll be okay. What's going on? What's your problem with him?" Reba asked.

"Everything! He only talks about himself, he likes to golf, and we have no chemistry between us." Lori Ann replied. "Chemistry is the most important part of a relationship Reba!" Reba gave Lori Ann a funny look.

"No it's not." Reba said. Lori Ann looked Reba in the eyes.

"Reba, yes it is." Lori Ann walked towards the door. "Tell him whatever it is that you want to; but I'm going home. I'll call a cab." Lori Ann said and walked out of the bathroom.

_"Great, what am I going to do? I'm the woman on a date with two men at the same time. What's Mama gonna think about that?"_ Reba asked herself. She washed her hands and then walked outside. She opened the door and it hit somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Reba said and when she looked up she realized it was Brock standing there.

"Hi Reba. I'm sorry. I saw Lori Ann rush out and I was just waiting for you." Brock said.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Reba questioned. Brock looked at her.

"I know Lori Ann was my date for tonight; but I think I'd like to get to know you instead. We didn't exactly hit it off. She drove me insane." Reba laughed inside because of what Lori Ann had just said about Brock. Reba nodded.

"Well Brock, I don't see why we can't try and be friends; but I thought you knew that I was dating Parker."

"PARKER? No life Dean's List Reynolds?" Brock asked. Reba nodded.

"Yeah, he's real nice." Reba replied. Brock leaned over and kissed her. Just then, she felt something inside of her stomach that she'd never felt before with Parker. When Brock let go of her, he looked at her.

"Did he ever make you feel like that?" Brock asked. When Reba didn't respond, he walked towards the doors of the theater where their movie was still playing. Standing there, Reba was in awe. That's what she was looking for. She thought. That's what she's been trying to find with Parker. She felt terrible that she was thinking about another guy while on a date with her boyfriend of a year, but maybe, just maybe he had led her to who she was going to spend the rest of her life with. How could she know for sure? After all, she was only twenty years old.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. =)**


End file.
